Sailback
Sailback is an Albino Spinosaurus. He was the largest of his kind reaching Sixty Four feet in length, which makes him a giant among even the Giant Super Predators with only Solitaire being larger in height. Unlike most of his kind, Sailback is placid, and much wiser. He can possibly be called one of the wisest of creatures on Isla Sorna. Biography Pre-LTL At two months old, Sailback's mother, Greatsail was killed by a pack of Tyrannosaurus rex. He and his brothers, Ripper, Longsnout, and Megamouth struggled too stay alive, but not as much as Sailback, being the runt of the litter at that time. There at two months old, he had his first encounter with another pack of homless and parentless hatchlings, Dirk and his siblings. Dirk would become Sailback's greatest rival and most feared enemy. After Ripper caused Dirk and the rest of his Siblings to retreat, they were attacked by a large pack of segisaurs, in which Sailback prooved his usefulness by killing most of them. For the next seven years, confrontations and tentions between Ripper's Spinosaurus pack and Dirk's Giganotosaurus pack increased rapidly. Leading too many battles. Then one day in the middle of a herd, a fight broke out between the two packs, Ripper's pack was victotious by Sailback killing one of Dirk's brothers. But in the process, Ripper(Supposidly) was killed by Kyruni the Triceratops. Sailback and the remianing brothers mourned for weeks of their Brother's supposid death until a rouge Trike sperated the pack and chased Sailback halfway through the jungle. THus resulting in Sailback fear of Trikes that would last until a confrontation with Fernbeak. He traveled to the Mountains where he met Shelob and the two became friends, but then Dirk and his remaining brothers launched an attack on Sailback. Dirk and Sailback fought a one on one battle until Dirk was shoved off the edge of a mountain, killing him, or so it appeared. Sailback himself fell, but landed in the river, washing up near his fishing spot. A year later, Sailback found himself with more enemies all around him. In the Game Trail, it was the terror of the Dewanee King, Ancalagon the Black, father of Dirk. And hunting him down was a pack of Nublar raptors lead by a pair named Sangara and Entrikare, all seemed hell bent on killing him. And in the mountains, it was Trinity, the mother of Shelob, who he had met up with recently again, before having to separate. The part is currently Incomplete. Personality and Traits Unlike most of his kind, Sailback is placid, and much wiser. He can possibly be called one of the wisest of creatures on Isla Sorna. Parents Sailback was born too his Mother Greatsail: Mother of Spinosaurs, a name given too her for being the first of her kind to be created. His father was a proud and noble White Spinosaur(Not so different from Sailback) named Gondolin after the Elven City. Greatsail was the only one who took care of Sailback and his siblings seeing as Gondolin did not even know of the existence of his children and had gone off to live in the Jungle while his Mate lived at the river. Greatsail was killed by a pack of Tyrannosaurus rex when Sailback was only two months old, though only having two months of her teaching, Sailback used what he learned from her in his later years and burned it into his personality making him the pure wise Spinosaur that he became. His Father Gondolin died four years latter, killed by Ancalagon The Black. Names Sailback is given many names by many creatures on the Island, after Sailback defeated Trinity, Trinity began to call him the The White Giant. He is called by Nightclaw The Light One, which would be the total oposite of Nightclaw's other name, The Dark One. He called by many The Great White Spinosaur, or just The White Spinosaur, his son Zar'roc would inherit those two names as a couple of his own. Sailback was called by Kyrunni and most of the Herbivores,The White Ghost, not just because of his coloration but his habit of attacking his prey at night if he is desperate. Category:Spinosaurids of LTL